Tip Trickfoot
History I was born to merchants who fell on bad times and worked out an arrangement with the Lion's Pride Inn to take care of me while they were trying to get back on their feet. This worked out for me well for the first few years but as soon as I was old enough I was made to work as a stablehand and sleep in the loft at nights, granted I was given free food and a small wage. When I entered my mid teen years some strange things started happening, when I would be working like thinking about cleaning the stall out and it would suddenly be as clean as if a horse had never been kept, or whenever one of the bigger boys would try start a fight with me he would start having issues when trying to hit me so I was able to jump out of the way and avoided most hits. Working as a stablehand had it perks I was surrounded new languages constantly and soon started to pick up on a few of the more frequent ones. I also heard many stories of adventure which would cause my mind to wander on occasion to the long abandoned history and what was all around us. I started looking for anything I could find on history and lost lands reading whatever I could get my hands on be it a collection of theories to legends always looking toward my future. Eventually my desire to explore the world lead me to leave the inn at the age of 17 just to explore the world on my own. Boy was that a mistake. I had no idea what was out there the tales never told me I would be attacked by bandits while I was sleeping nor that a fire could easily grow out of control when you are in a dry time of the year, the latter causing me a serious burn on my arms leaving me with an aversion to all things fire but also a respect. During my travels I found that a small scorpion was following me where ever I went finally sleeping on my chest after I had passed out one evening.The first time he did this I woke feeling it was as it should be and from that day on he has stayed with me always. Appearance My eyes twinkle with mischief,I have a faded scar on my right cheek, my arms and hands are scared from a burn but will seldom be seen by anyone who is not in my party. I am a slender man with prematurely white hair. Personality Enjoys a good drink when available. Is known to play harmless pranks on others when the opportunity arises. Keeps to himself but will help protect others from a bully. always has a book of history or legend. Friends Currently no friends Enemies Currently no enemies that I am aware of just the bullies from my childhood Aspirations bring back a lost ruin to glory and run a small keep protecting those who wish to be under my protection. Category:Old Lore